


I See You Through podfic

by OtterPods (LapOtter)



Series: Experiment in Empathy podfics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, belovedmuerto, empath!John, psychic!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/OtterPods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has never asked Sherlock about his past, his childhood, the reason he quails in lonely misery almost every time he sees his brother. He’s never needed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You Through podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I See You Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232937) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Length: 1:16:04  
Size: 69.64MB

Download from DropBox: [I See You Through](https://www.dropbox.com/s/titwj6j4cvl351y/EiE2%20-%20belovedmuerto.mp3)


End file.
